¿Segunda oportunidad?
by GivingYouUp
Summary: ¿que pasaria si la persona que amaras te engañara, la perdonarias o terminarias con esa persona especial? Malicimos el sumario,  lean si quieren
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi segunda historia espero que les guste. **

Sumario: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amaras te engañara, lo perdonarías o terminarías con esa persona especial para ti?

"Que hermoso día para salir a caminar" pensé cerrando la puerta del restaurante detrás de mí y comencé a caminar entre las personas de Japón. Cuando llegue al parque fui directamente a la orilla del río donde solía sentarme y disfrutar del sol que bañaba mi piel mientras el viento jugaba con mi cabello anaranjado y escuchar el relajante ruido del agua. Nada podría mejorar este momento, bueno la verdad si, si Shun estuviera aquí a mi lado. "Lo llamare" pensé sacando mi celular pero no contesto. Decidí llamar a su casa y me contesto su abuelo. Le pregunte si lo había visto y me dijo que se fue al parque. Comencé a buscarlo, primero fue a los juegos pero era obvio que no estaría allí, recorrí la orilla del río pero tampoco. Por último decidí buscar entre los árboles, camine entre 3 árboles hasta que lo vi. Estaba con la espalda contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Camine hacía él 2cm pero me detuve en seco cuando una chica salto a sus brazos. La chica tenía el pelo rubio con reflejos y sus ojos eran de un verde azulado. A él no parecía importarle, muchas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza en este momento como "¿Quién era esa chica o de donde la conocía o que era, una hermana, una amiga o una prima? Pero era obvio que no era ninguna de esas opciones" Decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol para que no se percataran de mi presencia. Me cerebro pareció desconectarse cuando Shun y la chica hicieron contacto labial. No lo podía creer mi novio me engañaba con una Barbie. "Soy una completa estupida" pensé. Yo creía que compartíamos algo especial pero al parecer todo era un invento de mi imaginación. Di unos pasos para atrás silenciosamente, una vez fuera de los árboles comencé a correr con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Las lágrimas no se habían animado a salir mientras los miraba pero ahora parecían una catarata.

Cuando llegue al restaurante, me dirigí a mi habitación individual y comencé a llorar sin parar. No lo podía creer y tampoco lo quería creer.

**Y ¿les gusto?** **Si les gusto o lo odiaron comenten igual. Y si es muy corto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews. Espero que les guste**

Shun (p.d.v)

"Que mierda acabo de hacer" pensé una vez que me separe de Amber. "Por que hice eso si yo amo a Alice o ¿no? Claro que la amo"

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba por detrás, me zafe rápidamente y salí corriendo hacia mi dojo.

-No estoy seguro de contarle lo que sucedió, si se lo cuento me odiara pero si no lo haga tarde o temprano se enterar y es mejor si es de mi parte. Pero aún si no tengo la menor idea de que hacer. Todo esto por un pequeño error.- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

-Shun haz silencio- me grito mi abuelo desde otra habitación. Debe de pensar que estoy loco pero no me importa. "Me va a odiar para siempre" pensé mientras unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Alice (p.d.v)

Alice- me tense cuando escuche a alguien llamar de detrás de la puerta. Me destense cuando reconocí que la voz era femenina y pertenecía a Runo.

-Pasa- dije mientras borraba las lágrimas de mi cara.

-Alice no lo intentes, se te puede escuchar desde la otra habitación- me dijo una vez sentada a mi lado.- Ahora cuéntame ¿que ocurrió?a él no le importo

No estaba segura de contarle, no porque no supiera lo que había sucedido si no porque no quería que Shun tuviera problemas. "Momento, ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? Si yo a él no le importo" pensé.

-Es que…- yo estaba decidida pero algo no me dejaba seguir- Yo eh… vi… yo vi a… a…

-¿A quien?- insitito Runo.

-A Shun- dije y ella me miro con cara de signo de interrogación

-¿Y?

-Él estaba con una chica y… él la besó- dije llorando. Al fin lo había soltado.

-¿Qué hizo que?- grito enojada- Lo voy a matar- dijo levantándose y caminando hacía la puerta pero la detuve gritando

-Runo por favor no le puedes decir a nadie.

-Pero Alice te lastimo tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

-No te preocupes tengo una idea- dije con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Me gusta y ¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto con un toque de venganza en su voz.

-Obvio necesitare tu ayuda.

Y nos pusimos a planear mi venganza. "Shun lo vas a pagar caro" pensé aunque esto no era normal en mi comportamiento en este momento quería venganza, me había lastimado demasiado y le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

Shun (p.d.v)

De la nada un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. "¿Que raro?" pensé. En este momento debo pensar como contarle a Alice la verdad y hacer algo especial para que me perdone pero no creo que eso sea suficiente. Necesitare la ayuda de alguien, alguien que sepa de relaciones y que guarde un secreto. Dan podría guardar el secreto pero no sabría que hacer, talvez este saliendo con Runo pero no es nada romántico.

La segunda opción sería Julie pero le contaría a Billy y este le contaría a sus amigos, Joe, Chan y a los otros, y Chan le contaría a Runo y a Alice.

También le podría contar a Joe pero él es muy amigo de Alice, no, no me conviene.

Le pediré ayuda a Julie y le suplicare que no cuente nada. "Listo" pensé nada seguro, lo único que quería hacer era contarle a Alice la verdad para que on su gran corazón pudiera perdonarme y que volviéramos a estar como antes. Como desearía volver el tiempo atrás y haber evitado a esa chica.

Alice (p.d.v)

Con Runo nos quedamos hasta tarde pensando en mi venganza pero a mi no se me ocurría nada y las ideas de Runo se iban a lo exagerado. Sería mejor no hacerle nada, ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

-Runo y si mejor lo dejamos así- propuse.

-Alice ya te eh dado 4 opciones, elige o elijo yo. 1° Raparle la cabeza, no se lo esperara.

2° Invitarlo a dormir y teñirle el pelo. 3° Lo golpeamos y lo encerramos en algún lugar hasta que se arrepienta o 4° viste que Dan tiene un perrito bueno el dice que esta harto de juntar sus desperdicios, si nosotras los reunimos y ¿se lo tiramos encima? Cual eliges- pregunto segura y molesta.

Al ver que no tenia otra opción elegí la 2° podría pasar tiempo con él y preguntarle que ocurrió.

-Muy bien, mañana es sábado verdad, mañana lo invitaremos, tengo que comprar el tinte. ¿De color puede ser? Podría ser rosa, o verde o talvez rubio, siempre quise saber como le quedaría ese color y usamos un poco de gel para hacerle un estilo Masquerade, ¿que te parece?

-Si lo que te parezca esta bien- dije sin ganas ahora estaba segura no quería hacerle esto a Shun.

**Bueno eso es todo, ya se las ideas de venganzas son una m**r*a pero no se me ocurría que poner. Sorry si es muy corto es que se me dio por hacerlos cortitos ahora. Amo escribir cuando escucho música, (y a quien le importa), sssssh, (u.u) **

**Para mi las mejores canciones son (solo lo digo por si las quieren escuchar): ****Story of a Girl (3 doors down), Here without you (3 doors down), Landing on London (3 doors down) y Never be the same (red) , me re ayudan. **

**Gracias por leer esto y por favor dejen sus reviews **

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Hola ¿como están? Son las 00:18 a.m. Estoy muy feliz porque mañana no tengo cole. Mi hermana esta viendo una peli mas deprimente y yo me creo que esto es el twitter. Bueno y con la historia. **

Shun (p.d.v)

Un molesto ruido me despertó de mi sueño. Me levante quejándome para alcanzar al responsable del ruido, mi despertador. Una vez alcanzado, lo mire por un momento con enojo antes de tirarlo al piso.

-Pobre despertador, era tan joven y caro.- bromeo mi abuelo pero diciendo lo último un poco molesto. Lo único que hice fue mirarlo con mala cara. "¿No se da cuenta que no es gracioso?" pensé molesto.

-Pero en serio, no pienso comprarte un despertador nuevo solo porque se te ocurrió despertarte del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Sal ahora- ordené molesto, no me importaba si me daba entrenamiento extra en este momento necesitaba estar solo y pensar lo que haría.

-Disculpa, ¿que acabas de decir?- dijo con un tono de autoridad.

-Me escuchaste sal ahora- repetí.

-Escúchame Shun, este será tu cuarto pero estas bajo mi techo, ¿entendido? Mientras vivas bajo mi techo no me contestaras, deberías estar agradecido- dijo muy enojado termine asintiendo para que esta pelea de autoridad terminara. Antes de salir por la puerta, se giro y dijo- Sal ahora al jardín que tienes entrenamiento.

-Pero hoy es sábado, hoy no tengo entrenamiento- me queje como odiaba cuando quería organizaba mi vida.

-Si pero por tu contestación te haz ganado 2 horas- dijo cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca continuo- ¿o quieres 4? Tú eliges.

-Arg- refunfuñe por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto apropósito.

-Claro que no abuelito- conteste sarcásticamente.

-Mucho mejor- dijo soltando unas risas sin ganas.- Bueno apurate así podes empezar lo mas rápido posible.

Una vez que se fue cerré mi puerta con un portazo, me deje caer sobre mi cama y deje escapar un grito de frustración. Ya tenía suficiente con mis problemas con lo de Alice, ahora tendré menos tiempo para ver que hago, no quiero esperar demasiado para contarle, por que como ya me había dicho, tarde o temprano las mentiras terminan siendo develadas.

Después de mi entrenamiento ninja, agarré mi celular y busque el número de Julie. Gruñe cuando me di cuenta que no lo tenía, ¿como le iba a hacer ahora? No podía contarle a nadie lo que tenía planeado así que salí de mi casa y me encamine a su casa. Con mi suerte ella tenía que vivir a 4km de mi casa. Cuando al fin llegue, llamé y me atendió su padre.

-Hola si ¿que se te ofrece?

-Hola señor, ¿esta Julie en casa?

-Ah y yo que pense que esa niña estaba de novia con ese otro chico, el rubio, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo con B y al final creo que con Y. A si Billy- hablo con la nada.

-No, no usted se confunde, no soy el novio de Julie soy solamente su amigo.- dije rápidamente.

-Muy bien, JULIE HAY UN CHICO ESPERANDO POR TI EN LA PUERTA- grito aturdiéndome.

-YA VOY- se escucho gritar a Julie con su voz chillona.

-¿UN CHICO? JULIE CANTO QUE ES MIO- grito otra voz femenina, creo que era su hermana Daisey.

-Oh hola Shun ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Julie una vez que llego a la puerta.- Ya esta papi te puedes ir.

-Bien- dijo y se retiro.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede?

-Podemos hablar en un lugar privado- pregunte serio.

-Ah Shun me halagas- dijo moviendo un poco de cabello que se le había caido por el hombro para atrás presumidamente- pero ya tengo novio. Pero si quieres esperar hasta que lo mio con Billy termina.- y se rió

-No Julie no vengo por eso- dije un poco irritado por su estupidez.- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo arrastrándome hasta su cuarto. Una vez que entramos me sentí perdido en el mundo Barbie Girl. Todas las cosas eran rosas y blancas. Había peluches por doquier y las paredes estaban llenas de posters de súper estrellas o cantantes, obviamente eran todos chicos sin camisa.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?- me pregunto sentada en su cama y jugando con un peluche vaquita.

-¿Si te cuento algo prometes no contarle a nadie?

-Claro pero ¿Por qué me contarías un secreto?- dijo cambiando de peluche. Ahora acariciaba a un osito de felpa.

-Es que hice algo que no estoy orgulloso y necesito tu ayuda para repararlo.- dije triste.

-Oh ¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno…

Alice (p.d.v)

-ALICE- escuche a Runo gritar desde nuestra habitación. Fui corriendo al cuarto y cuando entre ella cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Se me ocurrió una súper idea.- dijo muy feliz y corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta y contarme de que consiste tu gran idea?- me queje, siendo sincera no quería enterarme pero si no, esto no pararía más.

-Bueno viste que yo tengo un primo Jesse- dijo por ahora no entendía a donde iba a llegar esto así que la mire con un signo de pregunta en la cara.- Y si le pregunto si finge ser tu novio, y se lo refriegas en la cara. (N/A gracias a Emmo por decirme de mi error)

-Eh Runo ya no estoy segura de esto- murmure.

-Por favor Alice necesitas vengarte- me dijo.

-Runo no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Así que ya esta decidido lo voy a llamar ahora.

-Espera Runo- pero ya era muy tarde, se había ido.

Runo (p.d.v)

-Hola Jesse ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte con un tono familiar

"_Oh hola Runo, yo estoy bien y ¿vos?" _contesto. Él seria perfecto para Alice, él es simpático, masculino, tierno, atento y muy deportivo. Y muy lindo, por decir.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con un problemita que tengemos una amiga y yo.

"_Por supuesto, en que me necesitas y si no te molesta contestar ¿cual sería el problema?"_

_-_Bueno el novio de mi amiga, la engaño y yo quiero que ella consiga su venganza porque si se meten con Alice se meten conmigo, ella es como una hermana para mi.- dije creo que me había sacado un poco.

"_Sigo sin entender porque me necesitas" (_N/A medio tonto el chico, la indirecta es muy directa_) _

-Bueno necesito que finjas ser el novio de Alice así Shun se dará cuenta de su error e ira a pedir perdón y que después Alice corto con él. ¿Y que me dices, nos ayudas? 

"_No lo se Runo, no creo que sea una buena idea" _

-Alice dijo exactamente lo mismo, estoy segura de que tendrán mucho en común. Por favor te necesito Jesse. Eres mi primo además me debes una.

"_Pero si tu amiga no esta de acuerdo con esto ¿Por qué lo haces?" _

-Porque estoy segura que después de esto Alice se sentirá mucho mejor- conteste aunque no estaba segura al 100%. Pero seguro que si, yo nunca me equivoco, bueno "nunca"

"_Esta bien te ayudare"- _contesto

-Muchas gracias Jesse- le agradecí de corazón y colgué.

-ALICE- grite- YA LO RESOLVI- no recibí respuesta alguna pero tampoco esperaba una.

Fui al cuarto para buscar a Alice y cuando entre me sorprendí. La habitación estaba vacía, todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado excepto que la ventana estaba abierta y el viento jugaba con las cortinas. Se había escapado, pero ¿adonde? era la pregunta y ¿por que?

**Bueno acá termina el capi, **

**Yo: me tienta mucho escribir una boludes pero no lo voy a hacer tengo fuerza de voluntad. (Mirando la compu con atención)**

**Compu: escribí vos sabes que queres. Ayúdame a dominar el mundo (Vocecita hipnotizante) **

**Yo: yo se que quiero y obvio que te ayudo (hipnotizada) **

**Compu: Si un poco mas. **

**Yo: Si… No espera, no yo soy fuerte. Pensé que éramos amigos pero lo único que haces es traerme malas notas (Sale corriendo) **

**Mi hermano: Uh mira una compu.**

**Compu: "Si, jejeje" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Hola. Bueno como no tengo nada que decir vamos con la historia. **

Alice (p.d.v)

**Esto pasa unos minutos antes de que Runo aparezca en la habitación. **

"_Tu puedes Alice es solamente medio metro de la ventana al árbol, no seas una cobarde"_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. En este momento pensaba en que hay de malo en ser cobarde. Pero mi conciencia tenia razón debia ir y aclarar todo con Shun. Si quería hacer eso necesitaba salir pero no podía por la puerta del frente porque Runo me vería y me preguntaría a donde iba. Y no soy una gran mentirosa que digamos.

"Muy bien a la 1, a las 2 y a las 3" y salte hasta el árbol que tenía enfrente. La verdad no era nada pero nunca me justaron las alturas.

"Soy lo +, soy lo +" me repetía mentalmente hasta que mi conciencia me arruino mi pensamiento feliz _"Si, sos lo + por saltar medio metro, wuah_" dijo sarcásticamente. "Bueno ahora si a buscar a Shun" me dije y empecé a caminar a su casa.

Al llegar a la residencia Kazami, tome un gran respiro y golpe la gran puerta. Espere hasta que alguien abriera y sentí que mi corazón se detenía cuando vi a la persona que estaba enfrente mió.

-¿Alice, que haces aquí?- me pregunto haciendo me una seña para que entrara.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo- dije mirando el suelo. Una vez dicho esto, él suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo también necesitaba hablar contigo- me sentí segura cuando lo oí decir eso, él estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Shun (p.d.v) 

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo mirando el piso. Me tense de inmediato, de que querría hablar, pero era obvio de que se trataba.

-Yo también necesitaba hablar contigo- no podría poner en el plan de Julie en práctica pero ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

La encamine hacía mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me senté en mi cama y le indique que hiciera lo mismo. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa, creo que más que yo.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo pero nos detuvimos en media oración avergonzados y soltamos una risa incomoda.

-Habla vos primero.- le dije y ella trago profundamente y comenzó.

-¿Me amas?

-Obvio ¿Por qué preguntas? -Me hice el tonto era muy obvio porque era que preguntaba.

-Porque la otra vez te vi en el parque y bueno tú… estabas besando a otra chica.- y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Alice- empecé pero fui interrumpido por Alice que me había abrazado.- Alice te juro que te lo iba a contar.

-¿Por que?- pregunto contra mi cuello, podía sentir sus lágrimas calidas contra mi piel.

-Porque fui un imbecil, no se la razón por lo que lo hice pero por favor Alice perdóname- nos quedamos en silencio por un momento mientras ella sollozaba y yo la envolvía con mis brazos. Me hacía sentir muy bien tenerla entre mis brazos pero algo no se sentí bien y era que por mi culpa que ella estaba así.

-¿Alice me perdonarías?- dije contra su pelo. Ella no respondió y sus gimoteos habían cesado hace un rato.- ¿Alice?- repetí moviéndome para poderle ver la cara. Cuando la mire, sus ojos esta cerrados cuidadosamente y su respiración era rítmica y profunda. Estaba dormida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras la tome en mis brazos para acostarla sobre mi cama y la cubría con las sabanas y la colcha. La mire dormir unos minutos antes de salir y dirigirme al bosque que estaba cerca de aquí antes de ir al restaurante para ir a hablar con Runo.

Alice (p.d.v)

*Sueño*

_-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunte en voz alta. De repente una escena apareció enfrente de mí. En ella se podía verme a mí de la mano de un muchacho. Era alto, flaco, tenia masa muscular, ojos marrones y su cabello era del mismo color que el del papá de Runo. Estábamos en la fuente del parque, sentados en el borde y el acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar mientras yo me sonrojaba. _

_-¿Quién es?- me pregunte en voz alta de nuevo. _

"_-Alice" dijo el muchacho. Su voz era grave pero melodiosa y parecía muy segura._

"_-Si ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto esa Alice sonriendo como una tonta. ¿Siempre sonrío así? Ay que feo. _

"_Me pregunto si me dejarías hacer algo" dijo acercándose a mi cara._

"_Claro" y se acercó. _

_Cada vez estaban más cerca hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El beso al principio era suave pero se intensifico más cuando se acercaron aún más. Apretándose uno contra el otro. Esta escena casi me hace vomitar. _

_-¿Qué esta pasando?- grite. "¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? Esto no es real ¿verdad?" _

*Fin del sueño*

"Que raro" me dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor para ver en donde estaba. Me encontraba en la habitación de Shun pero donde estaba. Salí de su cuarto y de su casa para ir al restaurante Misaki, "seguro deben de estar preocupados"

Cuando llegue me encontré con Runo sentada en la barra con otro muchacho. Me sorprendí cuando identifique al chico. Era el mismo de mi sueño.

-Alice- dijo Runo y el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Para mi fueron como 2 horas hasta que apartamos la mirada del otro.

-Alice este es…

Runo (p.d.v)

-Alice este es…- no pude terminar porque mi primo se acerco y me interrumpió.

-Jesse Misaki.- e hizo una reverencia

Alice rió y dijo educadamente -Alice Geahbich.

-Un placer- y besó su mano. "Puaj" pensé. Alice solo sonrió. "Estos dos se llevaran muy bien" pensé feliz. Mi amiga no solo se vengaría talvez conseguiría una nueva novia.

"Soy un genio, por favor aplausos"

Jesse (p.d.v)

Acabo de conocer a Alice y ya me cae muy bien. Creo que no fue tan mala idea hacer esto. Estuvimos hablando unos minutos sobre ese tema hasta que un joven de cabello negro apareció y la atmósfera pareció cambiar. A Alice se le abrieron los ojos como platos y Runo tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

**Y ¿que les pareció? Si les gusto por favor dejen sus reviews. Saben la otra vez estaba leyendo un libro donde un escritor daba concejos y el decía "que no había que esperar a la inspiración porque nunca llegaba, lo que había que hacer era escribir diariamente y las ideas salían solas"**

**Bueno y ahí va otro comentario que seguramente a nadie le va a importar.**

**Chau. **

**Besos y abrazos OX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Me re cope con el soundtrack de "una serie de eventos desafortunados" vamos a leer el libro para inglés y acabamos de verla peli, también están buenísimas las canciones de Within Temptation y volví a comentar algo que a nadie le va a importar. Aguante el inglés. Bueno y con la historia. **

Alice (p.d.v)

"Shun" pensé cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar una leve ráfaga de viento. Me volté para ver que mi afirmación era correcta. Ahí estaba parado Shun Kazami con una mirada de odio hacia Jesse. Pero ¿por que? Digo solo estamos sentados y después vi nuestras manos juntas pero él que se enoja, él no puede decir nada.

-Hm- fue lo único que se le escucho decir y salió del restaurante enojado.

-Ja- soltó Runo cuando la puerta se cerró.

-¿Quién era?- me pregunto Jesse pero no le conteste porque yo ya estaba saliendo del lugar lista para perseguir a Shun.

Shun (p.d.v)

Estaba tan molesto, pero no con Alice, sino con el tarado que estaba sentado al lado de ella. Con su tonta sonrisa en su feo rostro y sus dedos jugando con los de ella. Pero no me podía quejar. Yo había lastimado demasiado a Alice y ella solo estaba hablando un muchacho. Soy un hipócrita.

-Shun- escuche a Alice, no podría confundir su voz, gritar a lo lejos.

Yo sacudí mi mano para que me viera y me quede a esperarla.

-Shun ¿Por qué saliste haci del restaurante?- me pregunto respirando con dificultad, no era la mejor deportista.

-Por ninguna razón- dije evitando su mirada.

-¿Fue por Jesse?

Me tome mi tiempo para contestar- Talvez- dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella dejo soltar esa risa tan linda que a cualquiera dejaría hipnotizado y era justamente lo que había echo conmigo.

-Si que eres tonto, no hay nada entre Jesse y yo- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Yo tome su mano y la comencé besar suavemente. Ella parecía perdida mientras mis labios jugaban con su mano. Sus dedos acariciando mis labios de vez en cuando pero yo quería que fueran sus labios los que tocaran los míos. Así que deje caer su mano, ella parecía un poco molesta, y puse un dedo bajo su barbilla para que levantara su cabeza y la otra mano en su pequeña cintura.

-¿Me permitirías?- pregunte casi contra sus labios.

-Claro- dijo y nos inclinamos para que nuestros labios se pudieran tocar. Este beso no era como los otros que habíamos compartido, este beso era de posesión, para marcar que ella me pertenecía.

Cuando al fin nos separamos, los dos respirábamos pesadamente. Ella tenía su cara escondida en mi pecho y yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la de ella oliendo ese rico olor a flores.

-Alice, ¿me perdonarías por las cosas que te hice?- pregunte acariciando su pelo. No recibí respuesta algún.- ¿Ali…?- no pude terminar porque encontré unos labios jugando con los míos.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo antes de volver a besarme. Nos separamos para tomar aire y yo aproveche

-Claro- y apreté nuestros labios.

Ella era mía y de nadie más.

**Y ¿les gusto? Si es así por favor dejen sus reviews. Los **** mucho. Pero primero alguien que vea Shugo Chara me puede decir donde es que viven porque estoy haciendo un cross over. Gracias. **

**~GivingYouUp~ **


End file.
